


Power

by Howlingdawn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Oliver Queen, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Oliver Queen, TAKE ME B A C K, Whumptober 2020, i don't care, i just miss this trio, probably a little ooc but you know what??, take me back to elsewords, when ollie was alive and supergirl wasn't ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: Oliver's just a man with a bow and arrow against alien beings strong enough to defeat Barry and Kara.He won't let that stop him.(Whumptober Day Six - "Get it Out")
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Arrowverse Fanfics, Whumptober 2020





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Miss grumpy Ollie with his sunshine superpowered siblings. I miss them.

Oliver woke to screams.

Regaining consciousness with a gasp, he bolted upright. Ignoring the agony all throughout his body, he forced himself up, dragging himself out of the crater formed by the aliens who had thrown him to the ground and staggering to his feet.

The battle still raged around him. The once-pristine field beneath a sunny sky now lay in ruin, the ground burned and broken, clouds of dust and dirt casting shadows across the carnage. As he watched, the massive beings sent Kara crashing to the ground, a swift kick from another knocking Barry clear across the field, a smoking scar left in the ground behind him.

Even from a distance, Kara glowed with the distinctive green veining of kryptonite poisoning.

Barry didn’t get up.

Oliver had been wiped out in minutes, little match for the aliens, but he didn’t think about that now. He just ran, sprinting faster than he could manage across the charred ground, stumbling, but never letting himself fall. “Flash!” he yelled. “Supergirl!”

He found them in a huddle, suits caked with dirt, their faces scraped and bruised.

There were very few times he regretted having no powers of his own. He had his strength, his skill, his resilience, his team – more often than not, that was enough. Even in a world of magic and aliens and superpowers, he rarely felt truly helpless.

And rarely did he feel more helpless than when Barry and Kara were down, wounded and struggling against a threat he had no hope of defeating alone.

“What can I do?” he asked.

“Get it out,” they rasped in unison.

Barry clutched a shard of stone buried in his thigh; Kara stretched her leg out, as if that could distance her from the kryptonite dagger in her calf.

Turning to Kara first, Oliver yanked the dagger out, shooting to his feet to hurl it as far as he could in the direction of the pale grey shapeshifters currently taking their sweet time meandering over to finish them off. Not waiting to see if he hit one, he turned back to Barry, whom Kara was already propping up. He braced against Barry’s leg, waiting for his nod before pulling the stone out.

He screamed.

“You are defeated.”

The lead alien’s reverberating voice had grated against Oliver’s nerves even before the battle.

Now, watching Barry clutch his bleeding leg, watching as Kara shook from the poisoning, it filled him with rage.

He set his jaw. Rising slowly, imbuing his every movement with the deliberate intimidation born of too many years of too much suffering, he turned to the leader, now shrunk down to bring himself to Oliver’s level.

It was perhaps the biggest mistake of the creature’s life.

He unsheathed an arrow, nocking it and drawing the bow back, taking aim at where Kara had told him the thing’s heart was. “You,” he growled, “will not touch them again.”

The creature smirked.

Oliver fired.

It was the first kill of many.


End file.
